Himeta Omoi
by hikari yuuko
Summary: YohxAnna. Hidden Feelings: A collection of Shaman King drabbles. UPDATED! 20. Life as it is - Repost
1. Changes

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Done in 5-8 minutes at 4:15 AM plus a great amount of sleepiness. A really short YohxAnna drabble._

**

* * *

**

**Changes  
**_09.07.2004_

It was early in the afternoon during winter; we were sitting in front of each other, at the small table we placed in the middle of the TV room. Yoh and I were doing our homework as usual, our feet warm under the kotatsu and our textbooks spread out on the table.

I was finishing the last line of my essay on the Meiji era when I gave a soft, involuntary yawn. As soon as I closed the notebook and dropped my pen, I stretched out lazily. I massaged my neck and gave another quiet yawn; and then I turned to look at the clock on the wall. It said 9 o'clock. We'd have to go downstairs for a quick dinner and then go to sleep if we wanted to get up early the next day.

I looked at him as he tried to continue with his own homework. He frowned slightly and gave a sigh. Chewing on his pencil, Yoh looked up at me from his Math problems; he was still stuck on the fifth equation, so I thought he'd ask my help.

But he didn't.

He just gazed strangely at me and smiled; and I raised a questioning eyebrow in response. I guess he understood I wanted to know what was up with him, because then, putting down his pencil, he opened his mouth to speak. The question that came out of him was absolutely unexpected.

"Anna, do you love me?"

If possible, my brow rose up even more, but I avoided his question. I never thought he'd ask that. I always felt that our… feelings were something unsaid, but understood.

"What's wrong?" I asked instead, fidgeting with my pen unconsciously.

"Do you love me?" His face was serious, somewhat torn between serenity and soberness.

I looked down at my fingers with a blank stare, then back at him and met his eyes.

"I do."

His expression returned to that of his usual calmness and he smiled cheerfully.

"Ok!" he said, satisfied with my answer, "I love you too!"

And then he went back to his homework. At that moment, I didn't understand what had happened back then, I'm not so sure I do now; but something had changed.


	2. Good Wives

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author notes:** And thus, I decided to make a collection of Shaman King drabbles. I just thought it'd be pointless to keep up posting these drabbles on their own. I'll try to update regularly, as long as I can. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Remember to review, and thank you for reading!  
**Timeline:**_ _This particular drabble is set in the middle of the episode where Yoh goes to Izumo to train in the Yomi cave._

**_

* * *

_**

**Good Wives  
**_02.05.2005_

Yoh bursts into the tea room suddenly, Amidamaru silently hovering behind him. His blonde fiancée looks up at him, munching on her apple and gazing at him curiously. A thin, fine eyebrow arches up questioningly.

"Yoh?"

He clears his throat, as if nervous, but his eyes show nothing but strong determination. "Anna, I am going to Izumo," he proclaims.

"Yes, you've told me that before," The reply slips from her tongue easily, unconcerned. As a good wife, she isn't supposed to question him or his decisions; and yet, something about the way he looks, his pose, how his hair falls over his eyes, intrigues her. "I still don't get why you are in such haste, though. It's been barely two days since the incident…"

He fists his hands, and looks down. Anna notices how he fails to speak once before doing it properly. "I have to get stronger as soon as possible, because I don't want to lose someone precious to me."

The single affirmation strikes Anna, but she doesn't show. She turns back to the TV screen and shuts it off with the remote. "I know."

Her back is turned to him, so she can't see how his eyes seem to widen in surprise. He offers her back a sad smile. "I will be leaving tomorrow."

"I understand," she throws the finished apple to the waste basket. She stands up and smudges the wrinkles of her dress. Her gaze meets his, and though she hates the look in his eyes, she doesn't flinch at the unusual glint in them. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Anna… I…"

She doesn't need to listen anything else. Because, as a good wife, she knows what he is trying to convey in that single word, just by the way he says her name.

He smiles wistfully, so unlike him, and his voice drops to a silent whisper.

"Will you go with me, Anna?"

The stern look on her face doesn't fade as she crosses her arms. She closes her amber eyes and sighs deeply, a slight smirk gracing her features. "Idiot, I'll always follow you."


	3. Word Exchange

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **This came out of the blue, and as such, it's quite pointless. Not really a romance thing, but rather just an exchange of a couple of words between the brothers with Anna as witness. Oo Ah, I love the HaoxAnna tension here, because it makes YohxAnna even more beautiful. Er… yeah. Review nonetheless, please!_

**

* * *

**

**Word Exchange  
**_26.05.2005_

They meet him once after one of the matches of the Shaman Fight, when the two are strolling around the streets of the Patch village aimlessly, simply looking around the small shops and restaurants.

"Hao." Yoh's tone isn't gentle, but it isn't unfriendly either; his eyes are set forward, focused on the boy that walks towards them.

"Yoh," the long-haired shaman nods in acknowledgment at him, then turns his eyes to the girl standing next to Yoh. "Anna-chan."

Yoh glances at his fiancée then, confused, but she only glares at his brother. Hao seems to notice this, for his lips turn into a smirk and his eyes show he is clearly enjoying this.

"Oh, we've met personally before," he informs him, his hand reaches for her chin, "right, Anna?"

Anna grits her teeth and speaks before Yoh is able to say something. "Do _not _touch me."

Hao's hand falls to his side as he laughs and Yoh looks at him squarely. "You have no right to make Anna uncomfortable, please don't do that anymore."

"My, my, I was just greeting her," the other boy waves his hand unworriedly, "You don't have to get so tensed up."

"You have a strange way to greet people, then," Anna barks, her brows knitted together in annoyance. She is, perhaps, one step closer to Yoh. Hao laughs at her remark, and it makes her grow angrier.

"Anyway, _otouto_," He flaps his hair over his shoulder, "that was an impressive fight down there. You've progressed quite a bit; you are not strong enough, though. Do you know that?"

"I know." Yoh replies, his hand finding Anna's. His boldness makes Hao's eyebrow rise in amusement, but even more so the fact that she doesn't take her hand away. "Don't worry, I will get stronger."

"No need to tell me that." Hao walks past him, his cape floating with the winter breeze that runs by them. "Well, I have to go. My henchmen are waiting for me. It was nice meeting up with you." His farewell lacks emotion, and yet, there is the slightest bit of laughter in his tone.

"Why are you doing this, Hao?" Yoh's voice is powerful enough to stop him, and both end up giving each other their backs.

"Why, Yoh, I am just like you… Because I have to fulfill my dreams," Hao doesn't waver to answer, his statement rich with determination."And I will dispose of all the filth that pollutes this word and anyone who stands in my way."

"_Sou ka_… Then, I can't let you do that," he declares firmly. "I will not let you hurt my friends, her," his grip on Anna's hand grows stronger and she can only stand quietly beside him,slightly adding a little preassure on her own grip."I won't let you hurt anyone… I will stop you, _aniki_."

Hao smiles to himself and continues walking.

"Aa, I trust you will."


	4. Complete

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **This is actually a repost, gomen! "Complete" was once a one-shot by itself, but its length made me decide it'd fit here better. I hope you still like this little one, however. And just to quote the former summary… this includes a very pregnant Anna ((winks)). Next drabble is a new one, I promise; I will upload it in 2-4 days so watch out for the update! Reviews please!_

_I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed "Complete" before: _Nyago Strawberry'd, cutie1789, hannah-asakura, Yohna, BattleAngelKurumi, Quintons-babygirl_, and _YamiandAnzu4ever_. As well as all those who review here, thank you very much!_

**

* * *

**

**Complete  
**_22.01.2005_

"Anna?" The brunette spoke uncertain, questioning. "A-Anna-chan?" He crept deeper into the room; all of his steps were quiet and calculated. He squinted harder in the room's darkness. "Anna, are you here?"

"Yoh?" the melodic voice came from the far corner by the half-closed curtains, on the darker side.

Her body came into the light as she stood up from the chair and neared the open side of the window. She looked almost ethereal standing there with her confused face, bathed under the moonlight. Her silk nightgown was tied on the lower part of her chest with a lace and flowed down to her feet.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in a birthday party?"

"Anna!" Yoh smiled upon looking at her and finally let himself completely inside the bedroom. He closed the door quietly after him, dropping his jacket by a chair. "I apologized to Horo for leaving early, but I was worried about you," he informed her as he walked towards her.

Her thin, delicate eyebrow rose up and an incredulous look won over her features. Definitely, her husband was full of surprises."Worried about me?"

"Iie," he grinned, patting her rounded belly; Anna was ending her seventh month of pregnancy. And she was more beautiful than ever. "I should probably say I was worried about you _two_."

He smiled lazily at her, his hand reaching her cheek. Yoh leaned and kissed her gently, again caressing her face with his fingers.

The blonde huffed and frowned once he moved away, crossing her arms annoyed. "There's nothing you should worry about, Yoh no baka."

"Aa," he smiled, looking at his wife as she came closer and embracing her.

Anna looked up at him and her lips curved upwards into a tiny smile.

Yoh sighed contentedly, at last, he had all he ever needed.


	5. Winter Rose

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **I sincerely wanted to update this sooner, but first ideas fleeted and then I went on a trip, and so many things crammed up. But I'm back and I hope you're still up to read these short fics of mine. Hopefully will be updating soon. Please review!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Winter Rose**  
_02.07.2005_

"Anna, which is your favorite flower?" Yoh's question makes her glance curiously at her fiancé, who has his head propped on his elbows, looking lazily at her on the other side of the table as they watch the TV together.

"I don't have any," she replies in that languid, disinterested speech of hers and turns her dark amber eyes away from him. She lets his question pass like mere self-entertainment; and besides, she doesn't really have a favorite flower.

But her answer does nothing to prevent his curiousity from surfacing.

"If I get a rose for you, would you smile for me?" He asks casually; following her example, he diverts his attention to the show playing on the TV screen while he waits for an answer.

She does not respond at first. Her hand falls to the kotatsu under the table, tracing the red square pattern and feeling it warm against her touch. She sighs, tiredly, and her eyes return to pose themselves on his face.

"Roses do not bloom in winter, Yoh."

His smile falls and his eyes droop a little, flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Oh. I see."

Yoh looks away, seemingly interested in a show he's never actually seen. The teapot sizzles in the kitchen and the people in the show start singing a cheery Christmas song that makes Anna want to go through the TV screen and slap each of the singers. She bits her lower lips, her fingers curling together into a tiny fist that goes unnoticed by him. Anna sighs again and shakes her head, unclenching her hand and raising her head towards him.

"Roses do not bloom in winter…" she repeats absently, and Yoh's head snaps up in her direction once again. And the corner of her mouth curves upward just a bit as she speaks. "But, I can still smile for you, Yoh."

* * *

_**Extra note:** Roses aren't supposed to bloom in winter, at least where I live, but I know there are places were they cultivate them indoors for these seasons. Just bare in mind this is a fic, okay? Hehe._


	6. Anniversaries

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **I was planning on updating something else, but this came up to my mind and... yeah. I'm surprised, actually, seeing as my muse is dead, somewhat. I'll be updating (or trying to) every Saturday from now on, so each week you'll find a new drabble if you're interested. Thanks for reading, see you soon!_

* * *

**Anniversaries  
**_23.07.2005 _

"Anna," Yoh calls the girl's name determinedly as they sit together on the porch. It's wintry outside, but as they watch the snow fall on the ground beneath them absentmindedly, they forget about cold. "I was thinking we should make you a birthday party. Would you like that?"

His fiancée, startled at his abrupt suggestion, turns her head left to face him with a disbelieving look. "I don't have a birthday, Yoh," she says bluntly, her brows knitting together in discomfort, "case you forgot."

He grins lazily amidst the glare she's decided to throw his way. "Of course I didn't forget. But I still believe you should have a birthday party."

Anna pauses to look at him like he's grown an extra head, then avoid his gaze, turning back to stare at the snow gathered below her feet. "I can't have one, because I don't have a birthday," she repeats, "I don't remember ever having one." Contempt fills every word as she speaks.

The brunette boy laughs softly. "Says who? If everyone has a birthday, you can have one too," he explains his point calmly to her.

"Yoh..." she begins on her attempt to scold him, but fails in finding anything to say as he takes her small hand in his own and intertwines their fingers. At that moment, Anna understands he is aware that this is a subject she'd rather not deal with; and yet, Yoh simply gives her a comforting squeeze as if to let her know that _'It'll be alright.'_

"I will give you a birthday," Yoh informs her placidly then, standing ground like he does whenever he is stubborn on a certain matter. Anna knows this much about him: when he wants something, he gets it; he's more like her in that way than others would actually think.

She sighs one of those sighs that make her look tired and sad. She knows Yoh will not yield, not when he is decided like this (something that secretly makes her want to smile). His warm hand is still holding hers, still telling her thateverything is okay and that she shouldn't worry.

"When will it be then, Yoh?" Anna slowly allows a half-smile upon her pale face.

Yoh smiles in triumph, childishly. "Today!" he beams at her, and then adds quietly, "The day I met you five years ago."


	7. Believe

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **I promise this is the last repost I'll be making (like number four, 'Believe' was once on a different fic-file-archive-how ever you call it). Edited quite a bit, but remains the same in substance. I feel guilty for reposting, but I've been delaying this for a while. I'll be posting a _new_ drabble next Saturday, however. See you until then, and remember to review please!_

**

* * *

**

**Believe  
**_17.07.2004_

We were watching the sunset in Funbari Hill the day I ventured to ask Yoh a question I had never gathered the courage to voice out loud. His relationship with Anna seemed much more intricate than those of 'normal' couples to me. After all, they were getting married because they were told to, engaged when they were only ten; but I wasn't sure if there were any _other_ feelings in between.

Sure, I had noticed how they looked out for each other in really unusual ways, but one could take it as some sort of strange, brotherly love. And only a dimwit wouldn't see they cared about one another. And even though Anna had said herself that she loved Yoh (and I was no one to question her), he was a different matter. A _whole_ different matter in fact; because Yoh is not a very expressive guy either, you know.

Anna often acts either emotionless toward everything and everyone or gets extremely exasperated (and boy, you don't want to be subject of her wrath, I tell you). Unlike her, Yoh can get easily excited or happy, or he might as well get gloomy all of a sudden, but he's never the one to express his _true_ inner feelings out loud.

So I came to the conclusion if I really wanted to know, the only solution was just asking him directly.

"Ne, Yoh-kun," I fidgeted uncomfortably, rubbing my thumbs.

He turned to look at me with a confused smile, Amidamaru hovering above his master and giving me a puzzled look too. "Yes, what is it, Manta?"

I wasn't sure how my question was going to make him react, but I tried to be as bold as possibly. And so, I did.

"Do you love Anna-san?"

Yoh seemed utterly struck by my question at first, looking at me as if he had seen Hao dancing in a pink ballet gown. I knew why, we had always drifted off topic when it came to _'love'_ and _'Anna'_ in the same subject before. He looked away, seemingly thoughtful; it was then, after a couple of minutes of pondering, that he laughed heartily.

"I think I do," he said at last, sounding as amazed as if he had just realized the fact.

I wasn't yet convinced; I still had doubts as to why he loved her. Why he seemed to glow when she was around, why he did everything she asked for, why he looked like a total idiot when she smiled faintly at him. All those many things that, at my tender age of fourteen, I was still oblivious about. (Later, I realized it was just me who didn't understand.)

But then again, the look on his face as we noticed a furious, blonde itako coming our way (surely to scold Yoh for being late for dinner again) was enough to believe him.


	8. Unpredictable

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I'm back again for a new round of Himeta Omoi. A small scene of those YxA moments when they are simply themselves around each other that I hope you like.A very special "thanks" to those keeping up with these one-shots/drabbles. Read and review please!_

**

* * *

**

**Unpredictable  
**_24.07.2005_

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he wonders aloud, his onyx eyes trailing after the raindrops hitting the store's glass window. There's a faint smile on his lips, as he and Anna wait for the water to cease.

"What?" Anna looks at him pointedly. If he just as much says something about this bloody weather being amazing, then she…

"The weather…"

She almost snorts, almost but not quite. She's a lady and ladies do not snort; Kino-sensei's voice hovers somewhere over the back of her mind.

"Yoh, I can't possibly see how weather can be so wonderful," she huffs, and her eyes avert the floor. Oh, no, she doesn't want to watch the state of her muddy sandals. "Being stranded in a grocery store on the middle of a downpour isn't fun, either," she adds, shooting him a glare.

He laughs, shifting the plastic bags to his left hand, and taking hers with the other. "No, Anna, what I mean is, the weather is so unpredictable. Like for example, the sun was shining really bright this morning, and now the sky is cloudy and dark. It's astonishing, isn't it? I wouldn't have thought it'd rain so suddenly."

Her brows knit together in a slight frown; even now, his hand is firmly gripping hers, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Then Tamao will have a word with me. She ought to have told…"

"Now, now, don't blame Tamao," he interrupts her and grins sheepishly, ignoring her glare, "We didn't ask her if it'd rain when we left; besides, it's not like she's the weather report."

Anna scowls, slipping her hand away from his and crossing her arms. "Of course she isn't." The blonde looks away, amber orbs glancing toward the still dark sky. "Anyway, I don't get your fancy for the weather. It's stupid."

"If you'd let me finish…" he ventures to tell her, flinching lightly when she turns to him looking as if she were about to slap him; but Anna simply stops, walking towards to glass window, and leaning on it. She tilts her head, motioning to continue.

"It's actually quite simple, Anna," he starts, regaining his breath. "The rain, the weather varies unexpectedly all the time, and even if we hope to foretell accurately what it is going to happen, it's bound to change somehow and surprise us."

"Like you, Anna. While many people think you are well… you know, bossy and loud," he tries testily, and when he gets no violent reaction, he continues speaking, "you go and do something that surprises everybody. And well, I guess that's why I think the weather is amazing, it reminds me of you."

Anna looks at him, dark amber fixed on onyx as she ponders his words. She straightens up, wearing a small smile; and, looking over her shoulders, she watches both the rain diminishing and Yoh's smiling reflection on the glass.

"Let's go home, Yoh," she tells him, turning his way. "It isn't raining anymore."


	9. Dawn

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **I'm really sorry about the delay. I had a very busy weekend and wasn't able to update on Saturday. To make it up, this one-shot is longer than the usuals (not incredibly long, though, it's still a drabble). I just sort of, went on; and it even turns out that I _really_ liked this one. If you liked it, please review!_

**

* * *

**

**Dawn  
**_07.08.2004_

"Anna, what is one of the things you like the most about me?" Yoh felt compelled to ask as they rested together in their room one, very late night. She had been leaning against him, her back pressed against his chest as his arms circled her torso and rested on her swelling belly.

She broke apart from his embrace, turning only to look at him straight in the eyes and wondering silently what he was thinking now. She looked at him appraisingly, from his young handsome face, to the slight grin impressed upon it, and to the chocolate colored bangs falling over his onyx eyes. She moved back again to her previous position to lay her head against his shoulder. His arms held her firmly, gently, and she knew right then that she liked it the most when they were like this.

Her husband's hands patted her belly very softly before one of them moved to intertwine his fingers with hers. His other hand remained protectively over her growing abdomen, chuckling when he received an equally soft kick.

"You're recklessness," she replied bluntly some moments later after studying his face.

"Oh?" He was looking at their clasped hands then, a bemused smile passing fleetingly over his mouth and his dark eyes. "Really?"

Yoh's wife nodded simply. "I envied you to some extent for that too, I guess," she was bold enough to state, but there was no embarrassment in her declaration. Throughout the years knowing each other, Anna had learned to get used to this level of openness and trust between them that not even Yoh's closet friends really understood. He didn't seem to mind as she continued, "I could never understand how someone could be so carefree."

"Aa, I think I get it," he nodded into her shoulder as his chin found its way to the crook in-between her shoulder and her neck. "Naa-chan went through lots of sad things, ne?"

"You did so as well," she muttered, somewhat hesitant at the memory, and merely received a squeeze on her hand.

She had perfect knowledge and understanding of Yoh's darkest hours, having lived her own 'hell on Earth' on her youngest years. But it had been exactly that, the fact that he had gone through so much and would still smile brightly, focusing in the present rather than dwelling on the past, that had made her find herself seeking the boy's comfort. It was because he knew and he understood too, because he could heal her unexpectedly with that attitude of his that unnerved her at the same time. Because he gave her hope that she was still able to smile once again, for him.

"Ne, Anna," he shifted her attention back to him, "Want to know what I like the most about you?" he asked, beaming at her like a child. At her slight head movement, he searched for her eyes. "You. All of you."

She suppressed what he clearly interpreted as a grin, shaking her head at him. "Dummy," she had been tempted to drawl out, but found herself only sighing, content to hear his close heartbeat.

"I wonder what he'll be like, I hope he gets a little bit of both of us," his wistful tone broke the silence that had reigned for the last minutes. Both of their hands were pressed softly against the lump in her middle.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, Anna, what his life will be like, what sort of things I can teach him, you know, those kind of things." He scratched his head, almost lazily, before carrying on, "Once before, I said it was a tiresome thing to do, but thinking about this makes it feel okay. I get this feeling that somehow it _will_ be alright."

"But sometimes the future is too uncertain for my peace of mind, Yoh," the woman countered. Anna moved into the covers, her eyes briefly meeting her husband's gaze.

"Don't worry, Anna," he told her soothingly, fingers now tracing circles on her belly. It was very like him to take her insecurities and reassure her that everything would be okay. He would forever remain a hopeful child. "There's always a new day to find out."

And dawn broke soon after that.


	10. Parting

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Yes, I'm not dead! Anyways,__I decided to take down "Parting" and "Perfect" for several reasons (including length) from my list of stories and upload both here and blend them with the collection. I'll be putting up new stories after "Perfection" (uwa, new name) is up. For this one, I felt that I could somehow make something to fill the gap from chapter 77 (yes, between that lovely YohxAnna scene and the morning after, when Yoh leaves to America). I know that was their goodbye, but, who knows… something else could have happened, ne? Comments please!_

**

* * *

**

**Parting  
**_24.05.2004_

"_Tonight… Can I sleep with you?"_

"…_Yes."_

"WAH!" he wakes up, sitting up hastily and startled by the sunlight hitting his eyes. "Damn. I overslept! What am I gonna do?"

"Shut up." Anna's scolding tone freezes him like a bucket of ice water, so he stops rubbing his eyes with his left hand. His hand falls to his side, and he looks down at the body next to his.

"Huh?" He gazes at her, curled up against him and clutching his arm like a pillow, still half asleep. "Anna?"

And then, as a slight blush graces over his tan cheeks, he remembers last night and how she ended up sleeping in his room. Today he will leave her; he will go to fight at the Shaman Tournament. And last night, she came to say goodbye.

"_The one who doesn't want you to go is me…"_

He smiles to himself because, in the end, she's been braver than him once again. He had been so afraid to see her and not be able to let go.

"Anna, get up, it's late," he unwraps his arm from her grip carefully. Yoh touches her shoulder gently as if to wake her, his hand drifting to her hair and placing a loose strand behind her ear. His fingertips barely caress her cheek.

She stirs and opens her hazel eyes to look at him. And then her pupils grow wide. "PERVERT!"

"Ow, Anna!" he whines, rubbing his swollen cheek, and the slap still rings in his ears. "You didn't have to do that!" he protests and, by the way she looks at him, it seems that realization has dawned upon her too.

"It was your fault." She mutters, sitting up next to him. _'I'm sorry.'_

He smiles at her before standing up; it's barely half of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I will go away today," he states, and she only nods. "I'll… go get changed now."

When he returns to his room some thirty minutes or an hour later, bathed, fully clothed, and brandishing a fresh smile, Anna is still sitting in the bed, staring off at the window behind her. Her hands clench around the edges of the sheets, and her eyes falter every now and then as though she were about to cry, but not a single drop falls downfrom them. And even though he notices, he doesn't say anything about it.

"Anna." The blonde girl turns back to look at him as he picks up Harusame. "I left some food in the fridge, it's too late for breakfast, but I guess you can take a snack before the meal."

The itako shrugs, and instead, she arches a thin brow at him. "Where is Amidamaru?"

Yoh chuckles slightly, carefree. "I haven't seen him since yesterday's afternoon, but he told me he'd meet me with the rest today. I think he wanted to give us some time alone…" He then laughs heartily at her blush and at his own.

Anna stands at last from bed and walks up to him, her yukata is wrinkled and loose and it shows off one of her shoulders. She puts it back on place and her gaze wanders up to meet his onyx eyes. "You have everything with you?"

"Hai, hai!" He grins, glancing back at his backpack once just to make sure. "Clothes, money, and the senbei Jii-chan sent on top so they don't break. Oh, I've left you some on the kitchen table too," he rambles, before looking back at her and grinning. "Thanks for packing my clothes, by the way."

"It was nothing," her voice is vague and detached.

"Um…" he starts uncertainly, shifting in his shoes, "You really won't go to say goodbye, then?"

"No," she decides firmly, "I won't let anybody see me in this disgraceful state."

Yoh looks at her, and shakes his head while smiling at her. "You're not in a disgraceful state, Anna." He rakes his hair with his fingers at loss of what to do. "C'mon," he prods her, "You sure?"

"I won't say goodbye twice, alright?" And her angry glare meets him; a fire consumes the depths of her eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, his smile fading a little. It is something Anna cannot handle well, that downcast look, that is.

"What are you apologizing for, idiot?" she smirks, and her tone makes him look up straight at her. "You'll return with the title of Shaman King and give me the easy life you promised, got that?"

He is surprised at first, so he nods, serenely, and gives her one of those looks that make her feel like he is a completely different person but he's still Yoh altogether. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" His back is facing her now and he walks out of the room. "Bye, Anna."

"Goodbye, Yoh, and good luck."

She stands in the middle of his room, surrounded by his things, and watches him leave, hears him leave. She even hears him closing the front gate after a very flustered Tamao bids him goodbye. His steps grow distant and she doesn't hear him anymore at some point, his energy fading slowly from her reach. Anna doesn't run after him or cries, because she isn't as weak as to do something like that. She trusts Yoh, and she knows he'll do his best and return with the idiotic grin of his.

And besides… Anna knows he always keeps his promises.


	11. Perfection

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Hi, people! Okay, so this is the last repost and next week I'm uploading some new YxA material. Strawberry-chan, I agree with you, I need some fuel for my YxA shipping, soon! Oh, and just like with this one-shot, I did some minor editing on "Parting", but otherwise its the same thing. Thanks to everyone who left a review, they encourage me to keep writing! Special thanks to **rumia**, for leaving one for each ficlet all in a row, haha. Thanks for everybody's time, hope you enjoy this one too. See you next week!_

**

* * *

**

**Perfection  
**_06.09.2004_

He walked quickly to the room his fiancée shared with Tamao and Horo's sister, Pilica, He'd found the silver, skeleton keychain she had been looking at her first day in the Patch village. And at a good prize too!

He slowed his pace as he reached her room, where chains of colorful beads worked as a door. Yoh let himself in, finding the blonde-haired itako staring at the window. It wasn't a strange sight, Anna used to be a thoughtful person, but she'd have acknowledged his presence by now.

"Anna?" he started meekly to catch her attention, "Look what I got for you!"

The excitement flooded his words. The beaming smile he offered to no one in particular was ignored and there was no evident response from the girl, except for a sigh.

"Something's wrong?" His face grew worried, brow slightly knitted together.

"You don't think that I'm perfect to be the future Shaman King's bride, do you?" She finally spoke, but her voice was kept low and even. She didn't even look at him as the question slipped from her tongue.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, seemingly clueless, and subconsciously gripping the keychain in his hand.

"He said... he said that he thought I was perfect," the blonde said almost absent-mindedly.

"Who did?"

"Him..." She was looking past the window's glass, faraway at the desert. It was enough to make him understand. His features darkened. Hadn't he warned Hao to stay away from Anna?

"When?" Yoh asked, his jaw uncommonly set tightly.

"A long time ago. The first time we met, in my way to bring you the book," she answered promptly, unafraid of what it'd cause on him. There was nothing wrong in telling him the truth. She trusted Yoh's judgment enough with that. Then again...

"Do you really want to be perfect?" Yoh asked sternly, again something rather unusual in his usual easy-going attitude.

There was a hesitant, slight shake of her head. 'No...'

"You're right, Anna. I don't think that you're perfect," he paused as he saw Anna's body stiffen, "But all that that makes you imperfect, all those little things, that's what a love the most about you. That's what makes you, _you_. That's why I love you."

She turned around hastily to look at him with wide hazel orbs- "I..." she wanted to speak, although by this point she was speechless and her mouth was dry.

"I don't need you to be perfect. I need you to be my Anna." He smiled at her, a wide and warm smile, the one usually reserved for her and her only. Yoh walked towards her and took her left hand in his own, spreading her palm open. He placed the keychain on her hand and closed her fingers around it as she gasped in recognition.

The brunette took a step back and turned to walk out of there.

"Yoh!" she called him and he looked at her over his shoulder curiously.

She smiled softly before hiding her face in her golden-brown bangs. "Thank you."

And she meant it.

"'Night, 'Naa-chan," he bid goodnight and smiled casually before he left the room.


	12. Praises

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Hello again! Okay, so I'm not particularly fond of this one, but I had to get it out of my system. I mean, I've been editing and re-editing it every day, but it still... strange, I guess... Any help? ((cries)) Oh, but the one I'm getting ready for next week, ahh, that one I like. It's turning out pretty good. And well, this one is not that bad either, I think; I'm too demanding with myself. ((sweatdrops)) Have a good week everyone, hope the Christmas shoppings go well!_

**

* * *

**

**Praises  
**_30.04.2005_

It was irritating and terribly so at that. He had been doing the same thing for the past half and hour and she almost came to believe that he hadn't blinked at all in that period of time. _No, of course that isn't possible_, she argued with herself, but his facial features simply seemed to be stuck in that lame, non-changing expression. _Annoying, _her mind provided. Yes, that was the word. Yoh was being annoying.

Anna flapped another page in her magazine surveying its contents and staring at the girls that people called top models posing in fancy dresses. Her lips pursed in distaste at what she thought to be indecently short dresses and low cleavages. The 'pretty' girl printed in the glossy pages wore long boots and scarves to prove that this was, indeed, a winter season outfit. She shook her head slightly in disapproval; there was no way in hell she'd wear something like that... Were these what guys liked? Would… Yoh think these girls were pretty…?

Yes, she told herself, this magazine was so interesting... _not_.

Frustrated, she let out a sigh that came out more like a growl muffled by her red bandana, securely tied around her neck and partly covering her mouth. She had tried pretending that Yoh wasn't bothering her, that he _wouldn't _bother her (heck no, she couldn't give him that satisfaction); but it was useless. Her eyes always darted back to his face and to his eyes that seemed to bore into her own and that at the same time had an inerasable faraway look.

She closed the fashion magazine, one that she didn't quite remember buying and most probably belonged to Tamao, and dropped it on the table in between them. She brushed a golden lock of hair behind her ear almost mechanically as it fell over her face and looked at him with the most deathly cold glare she could muster.

He didn't flinch, his elbows still propped on the wooden furniture and his face leaning on his hands. Yoh's messy brown hair was up in the usual loose ponytail, and his headphones curled themselves around his neck to rest on his shoulders (which was probably one of the strangest things she had noticed about him today, since he hadn't put them up to listen his music in a long while). And there they were, those bright, onyx eyes still fixed on some point ahead (most probably her) and the funny expression that was irritating her to no end.

She frowned and growled (once again), finally leaning onto the table and intensifying her glare. "OK. That's about it!" she yelled with annoyance heavily dripping from every word. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded to know, returning to her original position and crossing her arms in an angry gesture to prove she wanted an answer immediately.

His eyes never leaving hers, he simply gave her a grin and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she could only drop her arms in defeat and sigh tiredly, though the frown never quite left. "You've been staring at me like an idiot for more than twenty minutes," her voice came once again forceful and melodic, "What the heck do you want, Yoh? Just what are you thinking about?"

At last, he moved and leaned back on his shoulders against the tatami floor, making himself comfortable inside of the kotatsu. His eyes, however, were still pretty much glued to her. "I was thinking that... I'm very lucky." He chuckled amusedly to himself.

Anna raised her eyebrows, a slight smirk gracing over her face. "Ah, and why is that?"

"You're really strong and very pretty, Anna," he said, grinning from ear to ear as she blushed slightly, though her pale skin didn't help much to hide it. "Yep, I _really _am very lucky."

Had he just… complimented her? Her brows rose delicately, inquiringly. "Yoh, really, what's going on?"

He smiled, dropping to the floor and covering himself with the blanket as if he was getting ready for a nap. "Nothing, nothing…" She gazed at him with wide, unbelieving eyes as he replied, voice laced with drowsiness. And right then, he fell asleep. Just like that!

Anna snapped out of trance and grabbed the magazine once again, hiding her face behind its pages. Her hands flapped through it randomly, huffing indignantly. Her fiancé was definitely one strange and confusing, and mostly, nonsense boy. Yoh always said the strangest things at the strangest times. "Really," she muttered vaguely, "what the hell was that?"

But unknown to herself, her lips had curved themselves into a smile.


	13. Busted!

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:**I can only say that some things may lead you into thinking something while the truth is completely different, so don't be misled by the beginning of the fic. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it. Oh, and thanks a lot for the reviews from the last one-shot!_

_Like I mentioned in my Bleach collection,my family is spending New Year at my grandparent's (from dad's side); that means my internet access will be more strained that it is already. I'd like to update next week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to, sorry! _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! My love and best wishes for everyone!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Busted!  
**_26.10.2005_

He kisses the curve of her neck, trailing her collarbone. There's something beautiful about the way she reacts to his touch, he thinks, as she moves to give him more freedom. Her small fingers clasp his white shirt tightly. He pauses and looks up at her, his dark onyx eyes roaming and savoring the contours of her face. Thick, long lashes brush against her ivory skin; her eyes are closed and her cheeks flushed.

"Anna," he whispers, and relishes on the sudden feeling in the pitch of his stomach as she flutters her eyes open and her dark hazel irises focus on him and only him. They share a smile, like some sort of private joke, as he ventures to reach her.

His fingers trail up from the girl's chin to her cheek and to her hair, and he is marveled by the flawlessness of her flesh and the silkiness of the golden locks that frame her face. Anna is almost like those perfect, porcelain dolls women use to decorate their houses with.

"Yoh…" She whispers his name back very softly and he thinks her voice is the loveliest melody in the world. At this sudden thought, Yoh smiles almost sheepishly at himself. He is a fool in love, is he not?

"Anna," he cups her face, and closing his eyes, he moves to kiss her cheek, her nose, and her lips. Then he feels her kiss back and everything inside him shakes.

"Yoh…" The voice grows distant, fading into the white scenery that begins to blind him. "Yoh…"

"Anna?" Yoh opens his eyes to find her missing beside him. The warm feeling of her lips pressed against his becomes faint, traceless. Everything is bright and vague, as though he's in the middle of reality and dreams. "Anna?"

"Yoh!"

"WAH!" he wakes up with a start, his surroundings giving him no comfort at all when he recognizes them. Yoh's eyes are very, very wide, and thus, he is very, very awake. There's only one thing he can think of as all trace of drowsiness is replaced from his face by anxiousness, one sole thing that the little, inner voice in his mind keeps repeating. That nagging voice tells him that this is not good, not good at all. And heck, it couldn't be more right…

_Damn._

"Yoh, where are you?"

He is in Anna's room. He has fallen asleep in Anna's room while waiting for her! And without her permission to even_ enter_ the room! Yoh's heartbeat goes frantic as he looks around for a getaway, and it feels like he is breaking when he finds none. The only way out is the door but Anna's steps in the hall are growing louder and closer. The terrace is not an option, this is the second lift after all and there aren't any water pipes to climb down. The tree next to her window is way too far for him to jump to one of its branches, too.

_Damn! _

"Yoh, are you in there?"

The sound of the adjacent shoji door, _his _shoji door, being slid open makes his heart beat even more wildly and causes the butterflies in his stomach to flutter with fear. The door is closed, and Anna seems to be moving to check in her own room next. He hugs the pillow closer, feeling it soft against his chest, like the Anna in his dream, its texture wet like her lips. It's the same sensation which makes him look down only to gape in utter horror. The 'squishy' – the one Anna had gotten as a 'gift' from Manta, the one she used to hug all the time when she was watching her soap operas – was way too wet to be a dream. It was covered in his drool.

_DAMN._

"Yoh?"

Anna opens her door to find him on his knees, clutching the drool-covered squishy against his body and his face very pale. Yoh tries his best to greet her calmly but he can only produce a squeak and wave a small 'hello' with his fingers. The blonde girl's eyebrow raises a centimeter higher, and he thinks he can already see the vein under her eye starts twitching; it's a nervous tic, a habit of hers that begins whenever she is getting frustrated or angry. That certainly isn't a good sign, he thinks.

Her cool gaze focus on the boy, on the squishy, and that vein is definitely twitching now.

_**Uh-Oh.**_


	14. Good Job

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Happy New Year! I wish you all a year full of blessings!_

_So, then, I'm starting this year with this little one-shot, which is special to me because I actually wrote it first in Spanish and it's been a looooong time since I did write a Mankin fic in my own language... Yeah, weird... But, I hope you like it anyway because baby Hana is love!_

**

* * *

**

**Good Job  
**_14.12.2005 _

Anna observes her silhouette reflected on the egg-shaped mirror in front of her. She can see that she clearly isn't as slim as usual, but as it is, it turns out that she isn't in the least worried about it. She twirls in a circle on her place, paying close attention to the way her white, linen dress moves behind her. The fabric sways with the air created on the whirling motion, showing her legs. The flowery embroidery on the edges is of the color of wheat, a shade fairer than her own hair which falls around her shoulders and tumbles below.

She pauses then, and her long dress stops falling behind her and returns to its original position. She feels light, a sensation that has been missing for many months. Her hands lay down over her belly and her eyes fix themselves there for a good while.

"Anna?" the voice of her husband is heard on the other side of the hall, the same as his soft steps that sound _tap, tap, tap_ when they touch the wooden floor. Yoh is like a breeze, but she has sharp senses and she can feel even the slightest caress of the wind. "Anna-chan, are you in there? Can I come in?"

She turns over her shoulder, her gaze moving towards the door where Yoh's head is already popping in, and nods when her eyes meet his. "Yes, come in."

The door is opened completely and Anna turns around to welcome Yoh inside. A smile is starting to grow on the blonde's face, one of those rare and sincere ones that are only for him, and she walks towards the boy. She takes in her arms the little one wrapped in blankets that Yoh is carrying gently.

Yoh also smiles sweetly, from ear to ear, like a little boy. But Anna knows well that that young man in from of her is not longer a boy but a man in every sense of the word. The Yoh standing in front of her is the man whom she'll spend the rest of her life with and the simply fact of knowing this makes her feel safe, happy, complete.

"He finally fell asleep," Yoh murmurs to her as though he were sharing an important secret with the young woman. "I think he ended up as exhausted as me after the meal and the bath, you know?" The boy lets out a soft chuckle while his dark eyes focus on the peaceful face of the baby now in arms of his wife.

The amber colored eyes of the young mother change from her son to her husband. She almost laughs herself. It seems like it wasn't necessary for him to tell her so; it's just enough to see how his white shirt is now wet and stained with orange and brown spots everywhere. And of course, those sleepy eyes can only point out his fatigue.

"You've done well, Yoh," she congratulates with a soft voice, but he can hear her very clearly. Anna looks back at the baby again, tenderness taking over her gaze when he moves against her chest to get closer. "But next time, just let me lull him to sleep, alright? You know that Hana falls asleep faster with me."

Yoh moves around Anna and circles her shoulders and rests his chin in the gap between one of them and her neck to gaze at the boy carefully. Hana yawns, still in deep slumber. Yoh laughs softly once gain, wild bangs falling over his eyes. "Okay, Anna-chan."

After a while, Anna leaves the baby inside his cradle with utmost care, covering him with the blanket that their grandparents have sent from Izumo, and gently arranges Hana's blond bangs with her fingers. She looks at him for a long moment, with Yoh behind her, and she lets out a sigh. "Come on, Yoh, you also need to rest. We both need it."

Nodding, Yoh takes her hand to guide her to their bedroom without needing her to say any other word. She smiles, content, squeezing his hand as they walk side by side. This is their life and they are happy with it, because together they've done a good job.


	15. Summer Bets

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Wow, can't believe it's been a year already... This was my birthday gift this year for _**GirlquinndreameR**_. Ever since writing it, inspiration has come every now and then for this pairing, which means that sporadic updates are pausible once again. One or two ficlets a month don't sound bad, ne? Thanks to everyone who has showed their support so far, thank you for your lovely reviews, too!_

_**Extra note:** Totally out of season, huh? xD_

**

* * *

**

**Summer Bets  
**_14.01.2007_

"I'm not wearing that!" she cries, pointing at the offensive clothes. "Never!"

Hao smiles at her slyly, holding out the skimpy suit to her. "But, my dearest Anna," he purrs in that husky tone the girl has come to hear so often and loathe with a passion, "you lost the bet. Let me remind you that you promised to wear this incredible piece of fashionable swimwear to the beach today if you did."

She wants to scream. Or strangle him. Or both. "I know!!"

Anna growls angrily, hands fisted at her side and teeth clenched. She turns over to Yoh, who flinches at the sudden, unwanted attention. "Yoh! Do something!" she hollers, her eyes a dark amber. She points a shaky finger at the eldest Asakura sibling but her eyes are still fixed on the cowering boy. "He's your brother, control him!"

"But, Anna-chan, you _did_ agree to the bet's conditions," he supplies timidly, voice wavering with uncertainty. He knows all too well how an upset Anna can be like. He flinches again when Anna's glare grows darker and angrier.

"You aren't helping, Yoh!" She retorts, her frustration at its best.

Her eyes fall on the bathing suit in Hao's hands, one of the main causes of her annoyance. It is a pretty, blue two-piece with a white flowery print… The weather today is hot and she feels sticky; that beach sounds way too alluring, but damn it. Damn stupid Hao. It irritated her that she'd been as dumb as to agree to play his foolish game and as dumb as to fall for it and lose. And it was such a stupid bet, too!

Hao chuckles heartily. "Come on, Anna, it's just a bathing suit. It won't do you any harm. And besides, I can _bet_ you'll look lovely in it." He then glances at the boy next to him, "Right, Yoh?" He nudges his twin and winks conspiratorially at him.

Yoh flushes crimson even more quickly than Anna herself. He fidgets a bit and averts his eyes to his fingers as he finds himself unable to look at her. There's an awkward pause and Yoh finally dares to rise up his gaze and onyx meet dark amber colored ones.

"Erm, yeah…" he mumbles, and looks at her more firmly.

It's a fleeting moment, but it's there, and now it makes _her_ blush harder. He gives her a brief smile and she rolls her eyes, her cheeks still a bright pink, as Hao watches them, mirth spread all over his face.

"See? My cute little brother thinks so too!" he breaks the two out of their trance with his usual chirpy tone.

Anna turns to glare at him heatedly. "Shut up, Hao," she hisses.

Hao laughs more openly this time as Anna harrumphs and takes the tiny bikini from Hao. He really can't help laughing, because the expression on her face is priceless.

"I said: Shut up!" she snaps, angrier than before.

--

As Anna exits the room, frown set on place and blonde hair waving behind her, Hao turns to his younger brother and smirks widely at him.

"Now pay up, Yoh." He opens his hand and waits for the agreed fee. "Great acting, by the way. How sneaky…" he adds nonchalantly. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Yoh laughs lightly as he searches for his wallet in his pocket. He is still blushing, but he has that mischievous glint in his eyes that mirrors Hao and that Anna has failed to notice. He hands a number of hard-earned bills to the long-haired shaman who counts them and nods.

"Thanks," he tells him, watching as Hao stores the money in his own wallet.

"Always a pleasure to make business with you," the other responds.

Yoh leans back against the wall. He closes his eyes and hears as Hao moves about the room, turns the TV and starts flipping through the channels. A smile creeps into his face as he remembers his brother's words: _"I bet you'll look lovely in it…" _And then his mind stays to a mental image of the beach and…

Yeah, he thinks contentedly as the image of Anna fills his mind, a bit of decrease in his economy in exchange for this one favor from his brother is definitely worth it.


	16. Hope dies until the end

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Waaah, I was going to update this this morning but things were a bit busy then. It's _still_ Valentines, however, so I'm not _that_ late, right? xD Anyway, a weird piece about a weird Valentines Day for a weird couple, which I love to death. I hope you like it. Thank you very much for your support and reviews. I hope you all had a lovely day.

* * *

**Hope dies until the end  
**_07.02.2007_

"Anna! Do you know what day is today?" Yoh begins excitedly when they are almost finished eating breakfast. The excitement bubbling is visibly in the childish glimmer of his eyes and the grin on his young face.

She arches her brow inquiringly, placing her chopsticks back on her plate. She glances at the calendar on the wall and then back at him. "February 14th."

"Yes!" Yoh nods eagerly. "And what do people celebrate today?"

Anna huffs. "Why should I know?" she mutters as she brushes her hair with her hand.

Yoh stares at her with open eyes. "You don't?" he murmurs incredulously. He is processing what she has said and then, "So, you don't really have anything to say to me? You don't have anything to give me?"

Anna looks at him squarely. "Oh… I do."

His eyes shimmer with delight, hopes restored. Perhaps she does know after all. "Really, Anna?"

She searches through the pockets of her dress and hands over a folded piece of paper to Yoh. "Here is your new training schedule. You can start once you are done with the dishes. And remember you have to do those sit-ups and push-ups before it's time to leave for school."

"Hai, Anna…" he mumbles, a grimace on his face.

The girl watches him trudge to the kitchen with their plates from breakfast, a smirk blossoming in her impassive face. She then decides to follow him. Maybe she'll give him a break today and help him with those dishes.

-

Yoh accepts her help with a bit of surprise, but Anna, once again serious expression stretched on her face, merely begins drying the dishes and says nothing else. He sighs dejectedly when Anna is looking away.

-

Theirs is a small town, but it's still flooded with red paper hearts, with pink and white ribbons, and with large banners with cherubic cupids. More than once on their way to school do they stumble into street vendors selling roses and Yoh is tempted to buy them for her, but Anna always walks past in haste. There are couples, too many of them, strolling down the streets with linked hands and sharing whispered secrets.

"This is so annoying," he hears her mutter, and he takes a step back when he finds her narrowed eyes.

Things don't get better at school. In one night the place has turned into the biggest carnival he's ever seen and Anna looks more annoyed than before. And, oh, why did he ever forget they we're having the special school festival today?

There are chocolates everywhere, wrapped in vibrant, metallic papers and in all sorts of shapes and varieties. There are a number of angels hanging on the make-shift ceiling of the stands from golden strings pointing their red arrows at everyone. There are flowers from all kinds, from the more traditional red and pink roses, to white lilies and carnations, purple and blue violets, and even a display of proud-looking sunflowers. The music is composed by plentiful of gentle, charming and yet cheerful songs. They all speak of love, they all speak of friendship. And the people… students and teachers alike wonder at the sweets to be found, the games, the 'get one kiss' stand…

Anna walks into the school building without glancing at those things, looking back just once to glance at him, something unreadable in her eyes. Manta waits for him in the entrance door, an apologetic look on his face when he encounters his defeated looking friend. Yoh can only shrug and chuckle slightly at himself, trying to brighten up his own mood.

-

He gets a few chocolates from his female classmates. Some of them even daring to wink at him or something of the like, but Anna is close by and a glare is enough to make the flirtatious girls scamper away like frightened little mice.

He doesn't touch the chocolaty treats that afternoon. He knows they will be too bitter.

-

Later that day they have a quiet dinner together, with Yoh sulking and Anna ignoring the boy. Once the dinner table is cleared, they find themselves in the TV room, finishing school homework and watching Anna's favorite drama afterwards. Yoh flinches every time a Valentine's Day advertisement pops into the screen. All those CM's get no reaction whatsoever on the girl, who bites her cookies idly as she waits for the commercial time to be over.

"It's late, we should go to sleep." Anna declares as her show ends and she clicks off the TV. She turns to the pouting boy next to her and she raises an eyebrow at him.

His hopes deflate completely as he nods in agreement. It's too late now, the day is almost over. He stands up and then offers to help her. She takes his hand, thin, long fingers slightly intertwining with his as she rises from the floor.

"Thanks," she murmurs in that sultry, low tone and Yoh's hand lingers on hers only a fraction of a moment longer.

They each walk over to their respective rooms, Anna stopping midway and turning to look back at him over his shoulders. "Oh, I got your futon ready while you were taking your bath earlier," she tells him. "Good night, Yoh."

"Ah, thank you, Anna," he mumbles, a small smile on his young face. "G'night to you too."

-

He changes into his pajamas and is ready to sleep when he finds a little lump under his pillow. Curiously, he lifts it and, gawking at the sight, finds a blue box with a simple, sturdy red ribbon on top. Inside rests an assortment of small chocolates in all sorts of shapes wrapped in gold and silver metallic paper… and a note.

'_These are the best chocolates I could find; the others were either too bitter or too sweet for my taste. I'm expecting a huge gift as a payback next month, Yoh. Happy Valentines… and don't ever tell anyone about this or I'll kill you._

_Sincerely,  
__Anna.'_

Yoh's face breaks into a grin and unwraps one of the chocolates, popping it into his mouth. His grin grows wider. Those are indeed the best chocolates he has ever had.


	17. Judgement Day

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** For my brother, who plays way too much! Please review if you like it! Enjoy, hehe.

* * *

**Judgment Day  
**_25.06.2006_

"It's the end, huh?" Hao whispered suddenly, gripping his shirt tightly; the pained expression was stressed all over his face.

The two before him stood on their ground, seemingly unaffected at the sudden short breathed statement from their opponent. The first one's eyes lowered to the man and offered an apologetic look while the second person, the female one, glared harder at him.

"Die," the blonde, scary looking girl hissed, her brows furrowed together in concentration as she pushed a combinations of buttons on her control pad and delivered the final blow. "Die, HAO!"

"Anna-chaaan!" the long-haired, fifteen year old boy screamed wildly, uttering a final gasp of disbelief, "NO!"

And the words GAME OVER scrolled over his side of the TV screen.

Anna laughed openly as Hao dropped the game's control and struggled to the floor, much like his tiny character in the videogame. "I won again, pathetic loser!" She mocked; completely unworried at the scene Hao was throwing.

"Naa-chan," Yoh sweatdropped, watching his twin sprawling himself on the floor as his fiancée started cackling on the sofa beside him. He tugged at her black dress to call her attention. "Calm down. You shouldn't have done that, you know how he gets."

Anna snapped next to him. "You were supposed to help me kill him, Yoh!"

He looked over his shoulder frantically only to watch how Hao was still rolling over the floor and doing his best attempt to throw a tantrum and get noticed. No success up 'till now, Yoh thought worriedly, Anna was _still _very much focused on _him_, and he could feel it. Not good. "But…"

"No buts."

"But Naa-chan!"

"And do NOT "Naa-chan" me!" Her eyes shone brightly under a murderous light that made him flinch inwardly. She suddenly pointed to the half-dead brother of his. "Pick up that idiot now! He's drooling on my cushion!"

"But…"

"I said no buts! Pick him up, NOW!"

_Gah_, Yoh cried to himself. Someone please remind him to never let either two play his "Halo 2" game again…


	18. Duty Calls

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I haven't finished the manga yet, and though I've seen the ending and have a general knowledge of what happened after volume 23, let's just make this a semi-AU or something to be safe. HUGE SPOILERS for tanks 19 and 20.

* * *

**Duty Calls  
**_03.05.2006_

Anna suddenly steps into his bedroom, hair wild and eyes slightly red. Yoh says nothing and simply waits to hear whatever she's come to tell him. In the back of his mind, he's already dreading the news if it has anything to do with his training schedules.

His fiancée opens her mouths, fails to produce any sound once, and takes in a deep determined breath. "I want to go to Aomori," she says, loud and clear when she tries to speak a second time. "I'm _going_ to Aomori," she says more determined.

Yoh drops the magazine that he's been reading on top of the futon and sits up leg-crossed. "What? You'll go back to Aomori?" he replies, taking off the headphones and readjusting them around his neck, "To visit Granny?"

"No, well… yes, but…" she stutters and he knows that that's not normal coming from her. Anna takes a brief second to explain herself, "I meant that…Osorezan… I want to go to Mount Osore, Yoh."

He seems to catch on as he feels a tiny pang in his chest. That place… Memories flow into his mind and disappear within milliseconds. He motions for her to sit beside him and she obliges without a protest. "Do you want me to go with you?" Yoh offers to a primly sitting Anna, whose back is as rigid as wood.

"That won't be necessary." Her back stiffens further. She says that but her face speaks the contrary despite her efforts to mask her feelings: _'Won't you come with me?'_

He smiles absentmindedly and his hand reaches to smooth down her hair a little. His hand drops back onto his knee. "Don't worry, I'll go with you."

Anna looks up from her lap; her gaze tells nothing any longer. "I didn't ask…"

"I feel like visiting Granny too, you know," he interrupts her before she can't complain any more. A wistful look upon his face, he mumbles, "It's been a long while since I last saw her. It should be all snowy by now, shouldn't it? We should play in the snow; we never have the chance to do so before. Ahh, but we need to get thicker jackets if we want to make snow angels!"

And then the boy takes hold of her hand and waits patiently for her to react to his touch. When she doesn't pull away, he deems it safe to move closer and squeeze her hand.

A lifetime could have passed in two breaths.

"Anna, if we go, would you go visit Matamune's grave with me?" He smiles that lazy smile and Anna's eyes widen, not out of surprise that he's even dared to mention the cat's name, but that he has actually seen through her act. "It'll be five years already."

She looks away, partly ashamed, partly unable to look at him any longer. Though this is where she'd been aiming at, in all honesty, it's not as easy as she had thought it'd be. "There's no grave."

"Then all the more reason to go, isn't it?" he wonders out loud, a finger upon his chin giving him a thoughtful expression. He actually looks more childish than anything, with that goofy expression stressed all over his young face.

"We have to make a grave for Matamune," he continues, the lazy smile turns into a serene, knowing one, "I think it's just about time we do."

She looks up at him; the tears pool on her eyes, tears she won't let go no matter what. He knows well that she's as stubborn as not to cry, that those salty drops won't run down her cheeks anytime soon. But he can't stand the way her eyes seem so wet and how they glimmer with the tears pooling on them either. They should brighten up only out of joy, he thinks. His fingers brush the tears away, an action that startles her at first, and he chuckles.

"You want it too, don't you?" And he knows she does without getting an answer.

Anna swiftly avoids the question, though. "I never really knew him," she confesses as a smirk blossoms in her face. "A very annoying cat, he was."

This time, Yoh laughs more openly and cheerfully, so much that he looks even younger than he really is. Anna's smirk turns into a pretty, little smile as she holds his hand back at last, her fingers intertwining with his.

Yoh's laughter finally subsides and he turns to look down at her. "So, when are we leaving?"

"You are really coming?" This time Anna's tone comes with no sarcasm and with puzzlement that has never been present before. Her concern is evident as well because she knows this is a subject that deeply touches Yoh's heart and she feels unable to handle it well. Not being able to take hold on the situation makes her uneasy and edgy. She has to do this anyway, and not only for him, but for herself as well. They both owe this much to Matamune.

When he nods, the grin still plastered upon his face, she breaths deeply once and regains the regal composure that characterizes her. "Tomorrow, early in the morning," she speaks in a business-like tone, "I've arranged everything for the trip. I have our tickets in my room."

"Ne, Anna, you knew I'd go, didn't you?" He is grinning at her, even if she has turned back to speaking in her usual cold voice.

She shakes her head. "I was taking my chances. If you didn't say anything, I would have dragged you there anyway," she smirks again, the kind of smirk he has learned to fear.

"Thought so!!" He laughs mirthfully, loudly. "That's so like you, Anna-chan!"

She glares, but then loses herself to a fit of good-natured laughter. Yoh joins her. No one knows such an occurrence is possible, but this is their little secret.

"Matamune will be glad to see us, won't he?" Yoh wonders in a very loud voice, the corners of his lips still on a smile. "And Granny too, of course!"

Anna sighs. "Yes, I hope so."

They both just wish that someday they will not only visit a sacred mountain or a make-shift tombstone. Someday, together, they will meet Matamune face to face.


	19. Sometimes

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** A little something from a long time ago. I still love YohxAnna as much as I did before. Review if you liked it and thanks for all who have left a comment or such._

_

* * *

_

**Sometimes  
**_23.09.2006_

Sometimes, when the weather was too cold, she'd quietly step inside his room and put an extra blanket over him. It was not that she was worried about his health and his well-being, but he wouldn't be able to train if he got sick. Her steps would be soundless and she would d be quick in her task even if sometimes she ended up lingering in watching his peacefully sleeping face.

Still, some other times, she'd find him very much awake, staring at his wall while whistling a children's song or simply waiting with a gentle smile upon his face for her to come. He'd thank her every time, a sheepish grin stretched from ear to ear, and she'd push away the words of gratitude with her characteristic indifference most of the times. She was one for praises, but 'appreciation' wasn't something she knew about. No one had ever appreciated her for something until now and he was teaching her about it slowly.

Sometimes, he'd ask her to stay and talk with him for a little while. They never spoke of important things; those were always left for other occasions or simply touched on the surface, too shallowly as to not dwell on them for long. They conversed just of the trivial kind of things like how each had been doing at school now that they were on different groups or about the new sale in the music department from the Heiyuu convenience store he was eagerly waiting. He'd do most of the talking and she'd nod and reply when deemed as convenient. Though at times, he'd managed to get her to speak up and he'd listen attentively, cheering himself for his success at such feat being accomplished.

Sometimes he'd offer to share the blanket and sometimes, nevertheless reluctantly, she did. The blanket would always be large enough for the both of them, and still he'd pull her closer, as close as he was allowed, and held her tight. He wouldn't hold her _too_ tight either, he had always been too careful not to suffocate her as much as not to scare her away.

Sometimes, when he snuggled against her, she'd sigh and whisper goodnight. And then he'd chuckle against her blond locks of hair and murmur both "goodnight" and "I love you" in her ear and make her shiver. Those were the nights that didn't take much to drift off into sleep. Those were the nights were nightmares never arrived. Those times, they dreamt together.

Sometimes, she wished winter lasted forever.


	20. Life as it is

_**Standard disclaimer applies.**_

**Note: **It just dawned upon me the idea of **dumping here most of the YohXAnna one-shots I've previously posted on FFnet**. It means losing my precious reviews, which are special as each pushed me further to write, write, write and to improve. Still, it would give me chance to revisit things I wrote over six years ago and make them better (a bit?). This move might take some time, as I'm planning to go piece by piece to rewrite (heavily in some instances, little in others), proofread, and edit. I might even post and go back to edit, who knows. If it works, I'll do it with other collections for different series.

Whether you stumble with these stories for the first time, or you read them before, I hope you enjoy these little ones!

* * *

**Life as it is****  
**_21.04.2004_

Anna awakened with the light of the sun filling her room, hitting her face as she opened tired, hazel eyes. Vision slightly blurry from sleep, she turned on her side and blindly patted the place next to her only to find the spot empty and cold. The soft smile that had started to form on her face dissipated as instead worry replaced her train of thought and washed over her. The petite-woman rose from bed to sit against the headboard, with senses finally accustomed to her surroundings once again. Turning to her left, she let a sigh escape her lips along with the fear that had swelled in the pit of her stomach.

Her husband was standing by the window, with his back to her and apparently unaware of her awakening. For some reason, Anna felt utter relieve to find him still there in the room.

"Yoh," she called, but the man did not respond to the low whisper. She knew he wouldn't answer, in any case, preoccupied as he was with the bundle of white blankets in his arms.

She fixed the sleeping yukata and stood from bed, quiet steps guiding her closer to her husband as she tried to listen to the words he gently murmured to his sleeping charge. She couldn't stop her eyes from softening at the sight of him carefully rocking the child… their child. It was a thing to be marveled at each and every time.

"Ah, I love you _so _much, Hana-chan," he was saying softly, his fingers playing with the honey blonde curls of the boy. He paused, fingers now caressing the soft, pink cheeks. "And I really, really love your mother for giving me such a precious gift."

The baby opened curious dark grey eyes then, eyes much like his father's, as if waking at the sound of his voice. The child's face glowed with happiness when he recognized the person holding him. He raised his little hands towards his father's face, smiling widely and cooing with delight.

"Yeah," he answered with a tone of amusement coloring his voice, "it's your daddy, Hana-chan." The man grinned as he continued the rocking motions.

"You know, baby, when your mother first told me we were going to have you, I was so happy… Figure that, I was having my own kid! A little boy or girl I would take fishing or swimming; or maybe we'd go all together and have a picnic," he began narrating excitedly. "Someone I would protect and love with all my heart. Someone I would be accountable for, someone that could rely on me."

Yoh paused, thinking for a moment and sighing sadly. His daze was broken when the child's hands reached for the chestnut strands of hair that fell over his father's face. His eyes were intent on his son as he went on.

"But I was afraid too. I was a kid myself… I am a kid, still," the young boy looked at him oddly, the seriousness on his daddy's voice unusual even to him. "Would I be a good father? Would you grow up to be a good man? Would I give you the life you wanted? Would you be able to have the childhood your mother and I never had? I had so many questions and I was so unsure… Maybe your mother would have been better with someone else than with me, a lazy, laid-back bum. Maybe I wasn't worthy, worthy of her, worthy of the family I had."

He shook his head, laughing quietly at himself. "No, better not let her know I said that again or she'll slap me senseless." His smiled grew at the memory and the blond child, mimicking his father's gesture, happily began waggling his legs.

Anna smiled to herself, remembering the day clearly as well. She had wondered whether the man could be any more stupid… Asking whether she wanted him or not the day before the wedding, really…

_Was she happy? Was he enough? Did she… love him? _

She had wanted to smash him against the wall that day. Then again, she had _not_ wanted to be a widow before the actual wedding ceremony either so she had resorted to use her left hand for some well deserved punishment.

Of course she was happy! Of course she loved him! If she didn't, she wouldn't have been marrying him in the first place! The _big_ idiot!

She was snapped out of her recollection as her husband resumed speaking to the most attentive child. There was a change in his tone of voice though, slightly more confident and determined.

"But, I think that maybe I _am_ worthy. And everything I've gone through is worth having you in my arms. It just feels so right," he smiled, glancing looking at the gift crib sent by their grandparents, "Sometimes it makes me think that my grandmother actually _knew_ what she was doing when she engaged your mommy and me."

The babe smiled strangely at him, paying so much heed to him that his father almost thought he understood his words.

"I have always fought to have an easy life," he said sincerely, "the kind of life that Anna and I wished for when we were young."

Those were the old days when fighting, training, struggling, and sweating blood, all revolved on building their dream. They had worked so hard for this…

"I wished for it, Hana-chan. I did, but now…" he hesitated as the baby leaned his head on his chest, contented with hearing his father's calm heart beat. He couldn't help but beam at his child. "Now I want to make you and your mother happy," he decided firmly, hugging his son a little tighter, "_that's_ my dream."

Her eyes moistened when she heard him, but she wiped away the tears as she paced the final steps that would take her to stand beside her husband.

"You make us happy," she whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"A-anna?" he turned frantically towards her, their son giggling at the quick movement.

The tall brunette looked from the baby to his wife and vice versa. His cheeks flushed red beat, a pretty color against his tanned skin. "I just… I just… I was…"

"It doesn't matter," she said, motioning him to hand her their child. He carefully passed him onto her, never dropping his firm hold of little one's head until he was safe in her arms. Anna brought Hana closer to her chest, where the baby sighed in contentment.

"Hello, sweetie," she said as the golden-haired baby raised his hands to her face in greeting, just as he had done before with his daddy. "Yes, it's me."

The man watched them with kind eyes; she only spoke so gently to their son and if others watched their encounters, they would stop, stupefied at the wondrous sight. She was a great mother, despite her temper, despite her nature, despite it all.

"You are hungry, right?" she asked him. As if answering her question, Hana's tummy grumbled. "Yes, you are," she said when she heard the sound coming from her son's belly. Smiling widely, the woman tucked one of her own blonde strands of hair behind her ear.

She walked over to their bed and sat on one its corners. She began to feed the baby as the blonde gladly accepted his mother's milk. The young man walked over to his wife and kid and sat beside them. He slipped an arm around her waist, intent on the child at her bosom and the satisfied look on her face.

"Do you want breakfast too?" he asked her after a while. Her eyes were still on the baby as she nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you. He bent over and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately before standing up. He walked to the door and then, as he reached it, her voice stopped him.

"Yoh?" she asked for his attention, the baby still feeding blissfully. He turned his head over his shoulder, his hand already gripping the doorknob, to listen. "It's worth it. You, me, and everything that has happened, life as it is… it's definitely worth it."

She smiled at him openly, a wide and beautiful smile; and he could only smile back with the same intensity. They mouthed together three words to each other, almost synchronically. It was a phrase that, though old and overused and cliché, meant much to them. Saying those words for the first time had been an awkward, yet precious event. And every time they repeated them, the meaning behind their words was stronger and more passionate, more forceful and growing in conviction and devotion.

With a last smile, Yoh left the room.

Anna's gaze then fell on the baby, who was apparently done already and had begun yawning lazily.

"Life as it is…" she muttered as she kissed Hana's forehead and the baby fell into slumber.


End file.
